User talk:Maxwell123
Archive 1 Two Favors Can you please change the song to the second one instead of trololol and by the way here is a big favor. Ok.. it seems me and this guy "aren't" on good term, I he dosen't answer to my messages, it was proabbly my "RFA" problem can you help me to become "friends" again so yeah. Not sure what i can do as i am stumped, any advice? Zephalian ([[User talk:Zephalian|'Talk']]) 10:13, February 6, 2012 (UTC) Two things One, would it be at all hard for your to do a talk page archive? It's getting a tad long... Two, when you add those icon things to pages, would you mind ticking the minor edit button. It makes it easier to browse through the wikia activity/recent changes... - 15:10, February 6, 2012 (UTC) Simply make a page User talk:Maxwell123/Archive 1, then cut the stuff you want to archive (using Ctrl+X) and paste it onto the page. Add archive tags at the start and end. Simple. (If you're confused, see one of my or BP's many archives) - 15:31, February 6, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, pretty much. I dunno about BF3... I'm not sure which platform you're on either. If you're on the PS3, I'll see about squadding up next week (in UK school holidays) - 17:36, February 6, 2012 (UTC) Wanna play some BC2? Wanna play some this afternoon? Pedro9basket ([[User talk:Pedro9basket|''talk]]) [ ] 14:22, February 10, 2012 (UTC) : Maybe both ;) : Also, do you have mic or something? So used to Voice Chat ATM, we could Battlelog's lol --Pedro9basket ([[User talk:Pedro9basket|talk]]) [ ] 14:27, February 10, 2012 (UTC) :: If you don't mind, that'd be nice. And I'm not totally used to BC2 btw, so don't hate if I mess up lol Pedro9basket ([[User talk:Pedro9basket|talk]]) [ ] 14:31, February 10, 2012 (UTC) :: Invited you to a private Party on Battlelog, join in when ready. Pedro9basket ([[User talk:Pedro9basket|talk]]) [ ] good evening monsieur I would like to ask you sir, if I could pages about the soldier camoflauge in BF3.-- 'SlopijoeKaserne 08:55, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Request Can you change my profile song to "Miracle - Blackmill" Zephalian ([[User talk:Zephalian|'''Talk]]) 09:43, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Re: It's not showing up :/ Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 03:13, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Re: I currently am pretty busy during the week or weekend; I can play casually, but never have the proper time to do it except Friday afternoons. Although with that, we can still talk on Battlelog about how we're going to do it a little bit more later. I'll get online in it at 16:30 UTC. You can meet me there then. - Pedro9basket ([[User talk:Pedro9basket|''talk]]) [ ] 15:48, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Image note I'm not a user of this wikia/player of Battlefield, but Daniel_Taylor276424 is uploading porn images to this wikia RIGHT NOW. ManeGunner6 19:02, February 19, 2012 (UTC) :Doc.Richtofen took care of it. Pedro9basket ([[User talk:Pedro9basket|talk]]) [ ] 19:28, February 19, 2012 (UTC) HE http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_w59IR1nlqE Change my background song, i think rollbacks+ should be able to do this by themselves, but hey i am just a dumb rollback Zephalian ([[User talk:Zephalian|'Talk']]) 11:42, February 26, 2012 (UTC) B2K Vandalism Hey mate, this just vandalised the B2K page. There seem to be a lot of stupid edits going on there by unregistered users. We need to keep an eye on his contribs and the B2K page. Cheers. [[User:The_Z|'The Z']] [[User talk:The_Z|''T]] 22:56, March 12, 2012 (UTC) Something Weird's Going On On the Bad Company 2 section for SV-98, the picture for the caption "The SV-98 with a Red Dot Sight attached." appears to be showing a view through the 6x Scope instead of what the picture says it should be. Oh, and the reason I'm telling you is because you're the one who uploaded the Appearance pictures for the SV-98. 02:05, March 14, 2012 (UTC) I already licensed that pic. I got it from BF3Blog.com. Oh, and thanks for that tip. 00:28, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Re: Thanks a bunch man. BTW my holidays start Friday (don't have the week's afternoons very busy anyway, except Wednesday), we should try and play BFBC2 togheter again! (and eventually take care of some articles). Pedro9basket ([[User talk:Pedro9basket|''talk]]) [ ] 19:40, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the compliment. 23:24, March 17, 2012 (UTC) And for changing the featured media. 22:29, March 23, 2012 (UTC) Just A Note Hey there! I'm going to be away for a week from tomorrow, so I need to ask for a favour. Just keep the forum threads moving please. Thanks. [[User:Doc.Richtofen|TheDocRichtofen]] ([[User talk:Doc.Richtofen|'Talk']]) 14:32, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Is it always like this recently? [[User:Doc.Richtofen|TheDocRichtofen]] ([[User talk:Doc.Richtofen|'Talk']]) 19:23, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Could you please block this anon? 3 spam adverts for a program and one in Russian. His IP is 91.212.226.95. Thanks in advance. [[User:H2seasprite|'h2']][[User:H2seasprite|'seasprite']][[User_talk:H2seasprite|BlahBlahBlah]] 18:00, April 8, 2012 (UTC) help http://battlefield.wikia.com/wiki/User:Zephalian/SandboxCampaign Is this ok for a new article? Will fix it up Zephalian ([[User:Zephalian|'Dossier']]) ([[User talk:Zephalian|'Briefing']]) 12:00, April 10, 2012 (UTC) RE:Video Request No, sadly. I tried on IRC but he/I disappeared before I could properly speak of it. I was just gonna message him on the wiki here, because he'll definately see it then. That is, unless you want to do it. [[User:Doc.Richtofen|TheDocRichtofen]] ([[User talk:Doc.Richtofen|'Talk']]) 09:36, April 13, 2012 (UTC) Don't worry I've already sent a message to him. [[User:Doc.Richtofen|TheDocRichtofen]] ([[User talk:Doc.Richtofen|'Talk']]) 10:18, April 13, 2012 (UTC) Still nothing yet. [[User:Doc.Richtofen|TheDocRichtofen]] ([[User talk:Doc.Richtofen|'Talk']]) 19:05, April 17, 2012 (UTC) Then get asking. [[User:Doc.Richtofen|DrRichtofen]] ([[User talk:Doc.Richtofen|'Talk''']]) 15:50, April 25, 2012 (UTC) Do you still need someone to do the voiceover? I could do it, though you'll have to e-mail me a transcript of what you want me to say... Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 18:30, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Missing a Voice Need a Sound file installed for the Battlefield 3 870 Modular Combat Shotgun.Dan67 14:37, April 15, 2012 (UTC) RE: Promo Video Hmm, I guess I can give a crack at it. I do have a lot of free time now, seeing as I'm off from college for four months (trimester schedule FTW!). When do you guys want it by and where should I send/put it? 21:12, May 3, 2012 (UTC) :No, I never signed on to use the account. To my knowledge, it was you, Bond, and DEathGod who used it, with maybe some others. I was only on the sidelines during that whole social media thing a while ago, supporting the idea, but not getting involved. I'd rather stick to editing, lol. 20:07, May 5, 2012 (UTC) ::I've got some ideas down so far. Getting to a process of elimination to see what sounds good and what doesn't. 19:35, May 6, 2012 (UTC) ::Unfortunately, not much. Pretty much right after I decided to help, I got busy with RL stuff. I'll see if I can have something by the end of this weekend though. It'll be in the wiki's email, like you told me before. 17:41, May 24, 2012 (UTC) :::Just finished it up and sent it to the gmail account. 21:50, May 29, 2012 (UTC) ::::Sent it! 17:01, May 30, 2012 (UTC) RE: Passwords Well I haven't changed that passwords, but somebody else might have so I'd advice you ask a few others too if you haven't already. I've just got to go out for a bit at the moment, but I'll check the accounts with the passwords i've got saved in a bit and see if they have changed - 13:55, May 4, 2012 (UTC) I've sent you an email about it... - 12:56, May 5, 2012 (UTC) re: Well give it to me lol Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 16:13, May 25, 2012 (UTC) Related videos module Hi There, I posted this the other day and wanted to make sure you and the other admins saw it. Please let me know if you have any questions! Cheers, --Sarah (help forum | blog) 16:58, May 25, 2012 (UTC)